


You belong to me

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Sammy, Breast Play, Breastkink, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Dark Dean, Dean is not a good guy., Dean is obsessed with Sammy, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Sam, Fingering, Fondling, Fuckhole Sammy, Groping, Jealous Dean, King Dean, King John, Kissing, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Ownership Kink, Panty Kink, Possessive Dean, Princess Sammy, Queen Mary, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Somnophilia, Top Dean, Unhealthy Obsession, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King John and Queen Mary have a second child.<br/>Dean loves his baby sister.<br/>But as he grows older, his love turns into lust and unhealthy obsession.</p><p>He's very possessive about his little sister.<br/>As she grows up his feelings for her intensify.</p><p>Let me warn you, this is not a cute fic.</p><p>It's a very dark fic, and Dean's obsession will reach new heights.</p><p>It's gonna be really sexy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> At first, Dean is four.
> 
> This is hardcore, dark, immoral and super sexy wincest.  
> So if it's not your cup of tea then hit the back button.
> 
> For all those wincest shippers, enjoy.
> 
> It's gonna be a long fic ;)

Dean never really wanted a little brother or sister, he wanted to be the centre of attention for his mommy and daddy. He never wanted a sibling who would steal the spotlight and become parental favourite. 

His life was perfect being the only baby of the family, his mommy and daddy loved him, pampered him, fulfilled all his wishes. He was happy.

But then one day his mom told him that he was having a little brother or sister to play with. He felt like his life came tumbling down and his whole world crashed. 

This was his greatest nightmare.

Then his mommy started growing bigger and bigger as days passed. One day she told him to put his hand on her tummy and feel his little brother or sister kick. He kinda liked that feeling but again his anger took over whenever he thought that his mommy's love will be distributed after the baby's born.

********************************************

_Nine months later._

*********************************************

His mom gave birth to a baby girl. The king and the queen were very happy but Dean was furious. He could handle a little brother, at least he could play with him. But sister, he hates girls. They are yucky and they always play with stupid, freaky Barbie dolls. He was so pissed at his mother that he never talked to her all the way back home from the hospital. He didn't even look at his sister.

When they were home, he just went to his room and pouted all evening. 

John came to his room after a while and asked "You doing okay champ?". Dean looked at him through his goofy hair and said "I don't want a sister, send her back". John rubbed his back and said "Your sister is a little baby, and you are her big brother. She can't take care of herself Dean, you are her superhero. You need to protect her, right?" he said looking completely serious. This got Dean's attention and he asked "Really?". John said "Come on, lets say hi to your little sister". 

John took Dean to the nursery and saw Mary sitting next to the crib. 

Dean stood on tip toes and looked down the crib and there she was. Beautiful baby girl with pale skin, rosy cheeks and pink lips. She looked at Dean with bright hazel eyes and smiled a toothless smile. 

Dean couldn't help but smile back, this is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

Then suddenly his stare was broken as Mary said "You like your sister, Dean?". Dean thought _My sister. Mine._

He said "I like her, I like Sammy".

John and Mary smiled and asked "You wanna call her Sammy?". Dean said "Yeah, Sammy. My Sammy".

He looked at the baby in the eye and said "I will protect you Sammy, I am batman".

John and Mary laughed hearing this and Mary said "Dean and Sammy, love it" and smiled. 

*********************************************

Dean loved his baby sister very much, he never let his friends in the nursery, never let anyone touch the baby. He would protect her at all cost, his Sammy.

Dean played with Sammy all day whenever he was home. Even when he was outside playing with his friends, his head was always filled with thoughts of his Sammy. He loved the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, the way she touched him, the way he touched her. She was so soft and supple. Her cream coloured skin looked delicious and her lips were pink and pouty. Sammy knew how to look even more cuter too, she would look at Dean throwing her best puppy dog eyes and pout her lips slightly and Dean would give her whatever she wanted.

To Dean's joy, Sammy never played with Barbie dolls, she liked cars. Dean couldn't be happier, his beautiful sister liked the things he liked.

*********************************************

As she grew, Dean's love for her grew. Dean couldn't spend one single day without her, all he wanted was to be with her. Sam was the same, she couldn't live without Dean either. 

Sammy couldn't sleep without having Dean next to her. They slept together, tied up in each other, feeling each other's heartbeats.

The king and the queen were happy too, they didn't have to do much to take care or raise Sammy. It was all Dean.

Dean raised his Sammy.


	2. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his first orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dean is almost nine and Sam is four.

Days went by, happily. Sammy turned four and Dean was almost nine now.

All these years Sam never slept in her room, she would go to sleep on her bed but then she would wake up after having a nightmare and come crying to Dean. Dean would just pull his covers and she would adjust herself next to him. His much bigger frame would spoon her tiny body perfectly and they would sleep tied up in each other. Sammy would wrap her arms around Dean's neck and one of her legs on top of Dean. Her head would be resting on one of Dean's arms and his other arm would be over her waist. 

They could only have a sound sleep if they were close to each other. They felt reassured, feeling each others heartbeat and breathing.

*********************************************

Everything was going perfectly fine until one night Sam did not have a nightmare. She didn't wake up, so she didn't come to Dean's room. 

Dean's eyes opened at midnight, it was a subconscious reflex. It was the time when Sammy would crawl next to him, but she didn't come. Dean was glad that Sammy didn't have a nightmare, so he tried to go back to sleep.

_12:15 am._

His eyes opened again and he stretched his arms to the Sammy's side of bed. He pulled the pillow next to him, on which Sammy sleeps, closer and closed his eyes again.

_12:29 am._

_Still no Sammy._

He hugged the pillow tight and sniffed it, taking in Sam's smell. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep.

_12:46 am._

_What if Sammy got eaten by the monster in her closet?_

_What if aliens abducted Sammy and took her to the planets of clowns?_

_Sammy would freak out seeing those creepy jokers. She needs him, he is her batman._

He needs to go to Sam's room and make sure everything is okay and that Sam is not scared or lonely. 

_Not that he's lonely._

He slowly gets up and tip toes out of his room, making sure not to make any noise.

He walks down the corridor and slowly opens Sam's room door. He walks in towards Sam's bed.

Sam is sprawled on the bed, she's sound asleep and looks peaceful. No signs of nightmare or monsters or alien clowns. 

But what if monsters come later.

He will just sleep next to her, to protect her from any coming trouble.

So he crawls next to her, pulling her close to his chest and burying his nose on the back of her neck. He smells her in and his night feels complete. Now he can sleep in peace.

They sleep like that for a few hours.

*********************************************

_4:07 am._

Sam's back is pressed against Dean's chest and Dean is holding her tight in a possessive grip, even in his sleep. 

Then suddenly Sam tries to shift in her sleep, pressing her ass directly over Dean's groin. Dean's eyes jerk open as he feels a weird kind of sensation in his pee pee.

He has never felt anything like this before, it's like something is tickling his pee pee from inside. His pee pee starts hurting when Sam moves her ass away in her sleep. He wants to feel that sensation again, it felt good.

So he moves his groin closer to her panty covered ass and starts rubbing his pee pee over the cleavage of her ass cheeks. 

_It feels so good, his aching pee pee loves the sensation of Sammy's bums against it._

He rubs harder and harder when suddenly Sam wakes up and scoots away from him.

She says "What are you rubbing against my bum bums Dee?", Dean looked at her, half aroused, half sexually frustrated because she totally cock blocked him and said "Nothing Sammy, just come here". He didn't know what's happening but he loved the feeling of her ass against his tiny little, rock hard cock. She noticed the bulge in his shorts and asked "Dee, what happened to your pee pee?". Dean looked down and cupped his cock, he noticed it was hard. He said "I don't know Sammy, it's hurting. Please come here. Let me rub it on you, it feels so good". 

Sam looked at him and went closer.

She cupped her hand and pressed a bit hard, unknowingly over Dean's hand that's cupping his cock. Dean suddenly felt intense pain due to the press and removed his hands.

Now Sam's palm was directly touching his cock. Dean's eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped and he started breathing heavily, feeling Sam's warm hands against his aching cock. He moaned "Oh god Sammy, it feels so good". He pressed into her hand.

Then suddenly Sam removed her hand and Dean felt extremely frustrated again. He asked looking at her "Why did you stop touching?". Sam pouted and said "Why is your pee pee so hard? What if it has a disease? I don't wanna catch it". 

Dean sat up and grabbed Sam's hands and put it in his pants over his cock and said "Sammy please, I need it, it hurts so much, just... Oh god" he said as he rubbed Sam's hands over his bare cock. 

Sam tries to get away but Dean just rubs her hands harder and harder over his cock.

About ten seconds later, he cums all over Sam's hands. Sam's palms get wet and she says "Ewww Dee, you are gross. Now I will have the disease too". She sprung free and rushed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Dean fell behind on the pillow after this intense orgasm. Now he was genuinely scared, he had no idea what just happened to his pee pee and maybe he gave Sammy his disease too.

He pulled himself off the bed and turned on his computer. He googled about his condition and saw tons and tons of disturbing photos of naked grown ups. He felt icky watching those so he decided to read about it, instead of pictures. 

He read about it but most of the big words just bounced off his head. But he got a general idea of where babies come from. 

He switched back to images and this time he felt a bit less icky about that. _Maybe a bit aroused, imagining himself doing all those things to his Sammy_.

He thought _This is wrong, Sammy is his baby sister. He shouldn't think about doing these kind of icky stuff with his sister. This is something mommies and daddies do with each other, not brothers and sisters. He's a bad boy for even thinking this, god will punish him for being a naughty._

His train of thoughts halted when Sam entered the room from the bathroom after her shower. She had nothing wrapped around her, she was completely naked. Makes sense, she is just four.

But Dean felt his little pee pee show an interesting twitch, seeing Sam naked.

Sam put on her clothes and sat next to Dean and said "Dee, are you gonna be okay? Are you gonna die?" her eyes watered as she thought about Dean dying. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and said "I am okay Sammy, as long as I have you close to me, I will be fine". 

Sam smiled, leaning in to his chest and said "We need to tell daddy about your disease". Dean's face lost its colour hearing this and he froze, he panicked and said "No no Sammy, don't tell dad please. I am fine, I am not sick anymore. Sam if you tell dad then I will die, so promise me you won't tell anyone". Sam looked at him confused and said "But", Dean cut her off and said "Promise me Sam" in a firm tone. Sam pouted and said "I promise. But you promise me that you won't die". Dean smiled and said "You ain't getting rid of me, little sister".

They hugged each other and went back to sleep.


	3. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dean is thirteen and Sam is eight.

Dean didn't touch Sammy like that again for a few years, he couldn't be sure that Sammy won't tell dad. If John found out that Dean gets off using Sammy then he would probably rip his erection off. He couldn't risk it, so he controlled himself. He only hugged and kissed Sammy and jerked off to those soft memories. 

*********************************************

Dean is thirteen now and Sam is eight. She is even more beautiful now, and it's getting harder and harder for Dean to control himself. He just wants to fuck his baby sister who isn't even old enough to take his cock. Dean was big, at thirteen he was like 5'8" and his cock grew proportionately too. He was something his school's girls would call a macho stud.

His libido was driving his every decision, all he ever wanted to do was touch Sam, feel her bony little body. 

Dean was certain that Sam was aware of this fact too, she would always find new ways to look even more prettier. Every morning she would wake up, with her hair all mushed up, tank top's thin sleeve hanging down her shoulder, panty hanging too low on her ass and showing off her cream coloured belly. The top sticking to her upper torso and exposing her belly button did not help calm down his throbbing erection at all. 

Dean would just pull her close and hug her tight while his hands wandered all over her body. He would slip his hands under her top and feel her up. _Although there was nothing to feel._

Sometimes he would cup her ass and squeeze them, and she would laugh and squeeze his ass back. _That bitch._

He would hug her so close that her stomach was rubbing against his groin, but he would have to pull away before she noticed his hard on.

_Always pull away._

**********************************************

At school, he was the soccer team captain and all the cheerleaders would die to spend time with him. They would just throw themselves at him, but they never really excited him. The only face stuck in his head was his baby sister's. He knew that when Sammy grew up, she would be prettier than all these shallow, show off girls.

Whenever his best friend Cas would ask him about why he doesn't have a girlfriend, he would just shrug and say "My dad is really strict, he doesn't support me dating anyone who is not royalty". This would calm Cas's curiosity down a bit but he would never stop trying to fix Dean up with one of the cheerleaders. Cas's girlfriend and Dean's friend Meg was curious too and she tried a billion times to fix Dean up with Lisa, but Dean never really bothered to pay attention to Lisa.

Dean is an extremely talented and smart kid, topper of his class and captain of his team, he was nice to everyone so other students loved him. He was totally up for Prom King's position. But he needed a date, he didn't have to do anything other than say yes to one of the thirty nine girls who asked him.

So he said yes to Cassie, she is an athlete and the only girl who does not want to fuck Dean, just go to the prom. He has no interest in dating Cassie at all but he needs a partner and she sounded like the best option. So he agreed.

All his friends were overjoyed hearing that finally Dean said yes to someone. Dean didn't really care at all about Cassie, she meant nothing to him.

Cassie knew that too, she knew Dean would never love her back so she just pretended to not be interested. At least this way Dean agreed to go to the prom with her. She was glad that at least she is going to the prom with the hottest guy at school, who happens to be the prince. 

*********************************************

Dean was getting ready for his prom wishing it was Sam he was taking, when Sam enters the room. She looks at him from top to bottom and Dean feels his cock twitch under her gaze. She says "I wanna dress up and go to prom with you", she pouted and Dean thinks,

 _Oh you have no idea how much I wanna take you baby._

He walked closer to her and picked up her tiny little frame. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged tight. Dean said "I will be back soon, then I would tell you everything I did, we would stay up all night and have fun". She smiled and hugged him again.

But then suddenly Dean realized something, his cock twitching at the thought. He says "Sammy, I have a date tonight and I might have to kiss her. Will you help me practice?". Sam looked at him confused and said "But Dee, you know how to kiss, we kiss all the time". 

Dean said "Not that kinda kiss" he smirked and continued "So, will you?", Sammy said "Of course Dee".

Dean stood her on the bed, this way she was almost Dean's height.  
He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and with the other he cupped her face. He pulled her closer and gently pressed his lips over her delicately soft lips. Sam pecked him back in a childish manner and Dean smiled. He pulled back and said "open your mouth Sammy". She complied and opened her mouth wide, Dean smiled at her innocence and pulled her in for another kiss. He slid his tongue into her waiting mouth and traced it over her teeth, then he tickled her tongue with his.

Sam pulled back laughing and said "Dee it tickles", Dean smiled and crashed their lips together again, this time a little rough. He grabbed her tight and pounded his tongue in and out of her mouth, tongue fucking her face. 

The steamy kiss lasted a few minutes then he pulled back panting. Sam said "You are gonna kiss Cassie like this?", Dean noticed a hint of jealousy in Sam's voice. _Is Sam really jealous or is he delusional?_

Dean smirked, hoping Sam's really jealous and asked "Why? You don't want me to?". Sam said "Just curious, you are gonna tell me everything right?". Dean said "Everything" he smiled and gave her a little peck on the lips, then left.

*********************************************

Dean had no intention of kissing anybody else, if Cassie makes a move he would just have to push her away. It's better for both of them if she keeps her distance. He would make sure he doesn't need to insult her, he thought he would just spend most of his time with his friends and keep his distance from Cassie.

The night went by with him ignoring Cassie, she asked him to dance on slow songs but he said he wasn't in the mood. Cassie took the hint and only asked him to dance on the fun songs. He danced with her on all the fun songs. 

He had a platonic fun night, more than he expected. Cassie was a nice girl, probably they could be good friends but nothing more than that.

The night went by, Dean was crowned prom king and Abaddon, prom queen. 

He dropped Cassie at her place and she tried one more time by inviting him in. He felt sorry for her, but he had no intention of losing his virginity to anybody but Sam. He politely said "Cassie, I like you but my dad doesn't approve me of dating anybody who is not royalty. You know how it is, if I come in with you then that would be headlines tomorrow morning. I am sorry but I can't". Cassie was shockingly understanding, she just hugged him and said "I understand Dean, I hope we could be friends at least". Dean said "We are friends" he smiled and left.

Dean was dying to go back to Sammy and spend his night with her.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean controls his urges.

Dean came back to the palace, it was already late. He assumed Sam was asleep, so he just stripped down to his boxers and quietly sneaked into Sam's room. 

He laid next to her, with her back facing his chest. He slipped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

He buried his face in her hair and smelled her in. 

Sam shifted and turned to face Dean, she said "What took you so long?". Dean smirked and said "I am the new prom king". Sam looked least bit interested and she just asked "Did you kiss her?". 

Dean noticed her pouty curiosity, he felt a hint of pleasure, thinking that Sammy maybe jealous.

He couldn't control his shit eating grin and asked "Why Sammy? What difference would it make?". Sam was not smiling at all, she just narrowed her eyes at him and gazed.

Dean said "I danced, I ate, I had fun, that's it. I didn't kiss her". Sam looked confused and asked "Why not? You were practicing to kiss her, weren't you?". Dean asked "Why? Did you want me to?". Sam said "Um well I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know, how you felt, if you kissed her?". 

Dean looked at her for a while and said "Do you wanna feel it again? you want me to kiss you again?". Sam just looked at him and said "I know how it felt when you and I kissed, I liked it, you are my big brother so of course I liked it, but I just wanted to know how it feels when we kiss someone romantically, like mom and dad or like in the movies".

Dean felt a flash of anger and frustration at the thought of him and Sam not being romantic. He couldn't bare Sam wanting to kiss other people. The only person allowed to touch Sam, kiss Sam, _Fuck Sam_ was him.

_Sam was his._

_Only his._

He pulled Sam closer and said "Sammy, when I kiss you, it means I love you. Other people don't care about us, no one will ever love you as much as I". Sammy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lean arms strangled him and she said. "I know Dean and I love you too jerk". Dean said "Bitch", then the hugged and laid like that.

Sammy was asleep after a while, but Dean was still awake. His insecurities covering his features. He thought, he could get rid of other people loving Sammy, but what if Sam falls in love with someone? What is he gonna do then?

He shrugged the thoughts away, he wasn't gonna let that happen. Sammy loves him and she will only love him, in any form.

He pulled her closer in a possessive grip and fell asleep holding her. 

********************************************

Next morning Dean woke up with Sam sprawled half on top of him, he smiled at the tiny little frame, holding him in an octopus grip. He combed his fingers through her soft shoulder length hair and kissed her forehead. Then he slowly swirled his thumb over her lower lip, her lips twitched. 

He loved playing with her sleeping body, teasing her parts and trying to get a reaction out of her. It was his favourite pass time. 

He played with her lips, eyelashes, her tiny little nose, then he got a bit bolder and slipped his hands inside her panties. He gently caressed her ass cheeks, feeling the soft and supple skin under his palm. 

His hands glided towards her front, smoothly from her ass to the cleavage between her thighs and her pussy. He dipped his thumb into the fold and gently rubbed with feather light touches. The feeling was incredible.

Then he got a bit bolder and cupped the mound of her pussy. He kept his hand there for what felt like an eternity. He wanted so desperately to dip his finger in her pussy. _Maybe his cock._

But he couldn't, so he just pulled himself away from her, using all his strength and walked into the bathroom. 

He jerked off hard in the shower.

*******************************************

This is how Dean would get his satisfaction. He would gently touch Sammy, gentle enough to be discrete and then jerk off to that memory.

*********************************************

A few years passed and now Sammy was twelve and she recently hit puberty. Her bony structure turned curvy, her ass acquired more suppleness and her breasts, god it was almost impossible for Dean to stay away from her breasts. 

Dean would search for chances to touch her breasts 'Accidently'. He would hug her like thousand times a day, fake wrestle with her, tickle her just to feel her up. 

Dean was seventeen now and extremely desperate. He still saved himself for his Sammy, but after Sam popped a couple of fine tits, it was getting even more hard to control. He just wanted to bury his aching, angry red cock inside his baby sister. 

Sam on the other hand was completely oblivious to her big brother's intentions. They were closer than normal siblings so she didn't really notice the stolen touches and occasional kisses. 

*********************************************

One morning Sam got up and went to her bathroom to shower when she noticed, that her body wash bottle was empty. She thought she could borrow it from Dean, or she could just shower in Dean's bathroom. He won't mind.

She went to Dean's room and saw he was sprawled on the bed in his boxers. 

_They weren't sleeping together anymore, because John thought it would be inappropriate because Sam was not a little kid anymore. She was a bit disappointed, she loved it when she had Dean's reassuring body next to her. She felt safe._

_Dean was furious though, he wanted to punch John when he said that Sam should sleep in her own room. But he didn't say anything, he couldn't. He just buried his frustration at the moment._

_But that didn't stop him, he would still tip toe to Sammy's room, quietly in the middle of the night and gently fondle her. Then he would pull himself half heartedly from Sam and come back to his room._

_But obviously Sam didn't know that. Dean was very careful and discrete._

She saw Dean was asleep so she quietly entered his bathroom and started the shower.

Dean woke up at the sound of the shower running and wondered who is using his bathroom. He got up and walked to the bathroom door, he pressed his ears to the door and heard soft voice singing cheesy songs. 

He smiled as he recognized that it was his chick flicky little sister.

But then he suddenly realized that Sam is showering in his bathroom. Sam is naked in his bathroom.

_She's naked._

Dean's cock showed an interesting twitch at the thought.

_Sam is standing at the same place where he jerks off everyday thinking about her. The water from the shower is rolling down her neck, over her breasts and nipples. God her breasts must be so shiny from body wash and water. Then the stream of water would be washing her pussy clean and glide over her legs, down to the floor. The same floor where the water from his cock falls after he washes his cum._

Dean thought _God Sammy, you wanna kill me._

Dean's cock was now straining against his boxers, he pulled it out and wrapped his hands around it. He gently stroked it at first thinking about Sam's naked body and all her holes then he increased pace, fucking his hands. The things he could do to her, mere thought pushed him to the edge and he came. He bit his lips hard to stop himself from screaming Sam's name. 

He cleaned his stomach and hands with a handkerchief and threw it in the laundry basket. Then he quietly slipped under his covers and pretended to sleep.

Sam came out of the bathroom wearing a towel and walked out to go to her own room to get dressed.

Dean kept his eyes shut inside the covers and stayed stiff. He was still hazy from his orgasm but the idea of her being naked was enough to harden his cock again. He was trying his best to not jump her bones and fuck her then and there.


	5. Never

A few days later, John and Mary went to a party at the ministry for discussion of new deals and public appearance.

Dean and Sam were home alone. Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV when Sam entered the hall, with a huge bowl of potato chips and a glass of mango smoothie. 

She sat next to Dean and he shifted, _To adjust his pants, which were too tight because of her closeness._

He shrivelled his nose to cover up his desires and said "Smoothie? Really?".

Sam threw a bitchface at him and said "Better than your beer". 

Dean's jaw dropped in shock and he said "You didn't". Sam smirked, he continued "You don't insult my beer, bitch". Sam said "Jerk, smoothies are way better than beer. Beer tastes weird".

Dean got up in a jerk, hearing this and said "Alright that's it young woman, I am gonna teach you how to drink". 

Sam narrowed her eyes and said "No way Dean, I am too young". Dean smirked and said "You are never too young for beer" and went to the fridge to get a six pack.

He sat back on the couch next to her and with a goofy grin said "We're gonna play, I never". Sam said "Can I play, drinking smoothie".

Dean just narrowed his eyes and gazed at her.

Sam said "Alright, alright lets do this".

*********************************************

Dean opened two bottles and passed one to Sam, he grinned and said "Don't be a lightweight Sammy". Sam pulled her tongue out at him and took the bottle.

Sam: I never had whiskey.

_Dean sipped._

Sam asked in shock, "When did you have whiskey?", Dean said "Oh Sammy, you no nothing about me". Sam just rolled her eyes.

Dean: I never, kissed a boy.

Sam sipped, shrivelling her nose and said "Ewww gross, beer sucks".

Dean's face lost it's complexion, he felt extremely anxious, he just stared at Sam and asked in a slight hint of anger, "When did you kiss a boy?".

Sam smirked and winked at him, "Aren't you a boy?".

Dean's face lightened up hearing this, Sam considers kissing him not just like a brother.

Dean couldn't control his stupidly adorable grin. He blushed. _Not that he would ever admit it._

Sam: I never had sex.

_Dean didn't drink._

Sam was shocked at this, she said "Dude, you are seventeen and the hottest guy in the school. How come you never got laid?". 

Only thing that Dean heard is that, Sam thinks he's the hottest guy in school. _He is not blushing, not at all. Oh come on._

Dean just said "I don't care about them".

Sam grinned and said "Are you saving yourself for marriage? Wanna keep yourself pure?". Dean just smacked her arm and rolled his eyes.

Dean: I have never watched porn.

_Dean sipped._

Sam reluctantly brought the bottle up to her lips and took a tiny sip.

Dean laughed loudly "Oh my baby girl is old enough for porn", Sam smacked him and said "Shut up jerk". Dean continued his shit eating grin and said "Things I find out about you bitch. God, I love this game".

Sam: I have never been in love.

Dean's smile vanished and he looked up at her, a slight frustration covering his features. He took a sip.

Sam stared at him with his eyes and mouth wide open and asked "You have been in love? With whom?". 

_Dean didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't say that he is in love with his baby sister, he is in love with the girl he practically raised. He is in love with Sam. His Sammy._

Instead he just said Sunny Leone with a ridiculous grin, trying to hide his pain.

Sam said "Lame".

Dean just stared at her from under his eyelashes.

**********************************************

A few beers later, Sam was half unconscious on the couch. 

Dean picked her up, bridal style and carried her upstairs to lay her on the bed.

He laid her on her back and Sam tried to sit up. She fumbled, saying "Lets finish the game Dee, I am having fuunnn" she laughed stupidly. Dean smiled and said "You are drunk Sammy, get some rest". 

Sam said "No, no..." and passed out on the bed. Dean smiled and said under his breath "Huh, lightweight" and was about to turn to leave.

Just then he noticed that her tank top has rolled up a bit as she fell back on the bed. Her cream coloured belly was exposed in front of Dean's eyes.

His mouth watered at the sight, he thought about _how it would feel to lick the smooth skin, swirl his tongue around her belly button, dip his tongue in her belly button._

And just like that, his little bastard is hard, son of a bitch doesn't know control at all.

_He wanted to leave right now, he wanted to get away from that sinful sight. He tried to lift his legs to walk away but he was frozen, he couldn't move. Only thing that seemed possible to do was touch the delicate, cloud soft body, that laid like an offering in front of him._

He would just touch her stomach lightly and feel her up a bit, then he would leave. 

He gently touched the palm of his right hand over her belly button and cupped lightly. He thought "Oh god, she is so soft". Then he dipped his index finger into her belly button and tickled lightly. Her stomach shivered under his touch and a light moan left her lips.

_She moaned._

SHE ACTUALLY MOANED.

But the best part is that she didn't wake up.

Dean thought, "What else can she sleep through?". 

He pushed her top further up, and left it just below the mounds of her breasts. Her entire pale stomach was exposed, just for his eyes.

Only his.

He caressed her stomach and waist using both her hands and then he bended to rub his cheeks over the supple skin. Her stomach felt so soft against his shaved cheeks.

He buried his nose in her skin and took a deep breath, taking in her smell. He looked up at her face from below his eyelashes and saw she was still fast asleep, except for the occasional moans.

He got a bit bolder and swiped his tongue gently over her stomach, from just above her shorts to the bottom of her breasts. She tasted so good, so yummy, better than pie, better than beer. She tasted like sex.

She was still asleep and Dean wondered, what else he could get away with. He slowly climbed on top of her and spread her legs wide. He sat between her legs.

He hesitated for a moment, fearing what might happen if she wakes up. But she is drunk and passed out, she is not waking up before morning. 

So with all his courage, he pushes the top further up, over her breasts, exposing two perfectly cone shaped, cream coloured tits.

Dean's cock was gonna explode now if he didn't take care of it. 

He pushed his guilt and fear down and pulled Dean's shorts off. He watched the tiny little, pink fuckhole, so delicate and made to be fucked. He thought how amazing it would feel wrapped around his angry red, little bastard. He pulled body lotion from the bedside drawer and put a generous amount over her virgin pussy.

He used his finger to spread it over her soft and delicate pussy with almost no pubic hair. Guess she is still too young.

Dean spread body lotion over his burning hot cock and lined it with her fuckhole. As soon as the head touched the wet skin, he felt shivers in his body. He slowly sank inside, rolling his hips to move forward.

It was so fuckin' tight, his baby sister was chocking his poor cock. Her hole was squeezing precum out of his dick. 

He pushed in harder as she whined in her sleep. He was all the way in now and he stopped.

He laid his head on her breasts and breathed for a while. He closed his eyes and felt her warm, wet and extremely tight pussy clenching tightly around his throbbing erection. 

He has never felt this way before, this is the greatest sin, the most dooming temptation, but he doesn't care. It's the best thing he has ever felt.

_God Sammy._

He lifted his head a bit to see if there is any sign of consciousness. But to his luck, there wasn't. Sam was totally out of it and Dean knew this was probably the only chance he would get, so he would make the best of it.

He covered her areola with his mouth and swirled his tongue over her nipples. He licked her perky nubs, with kitten soft licks. She moaned and that encouraged Dean even more.

He started suckling her nipples while his cock was still buried deep inside her pussy. As Sam continued to moan, the sounds went straight to his cock.

He needs more friction, he needs to fuck her, he needs to cum inside her.

Then he started thrusting his cock again and again inside her pussy, fucking her hard. It felt incredible.

Her pussy was grabbing his cock tightly and wasn't letting go. Just this thought was pushing him to the edge and he came deep inside her, biting his lips.

He thrusted his cum as deep as it would go inside her.

He only wishes that maybe someday he could actually scream Sam's name while Sam screams his.


	6. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sam's junior prom.

Dean stayed buried inside his Sammy for a while. He laid hhis head on her breasts and closed his eyes, her warm, soft body made him feel complete.

After a while he pulled out, went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. He cleaned her cunt, removed his sign of existence and threw the washcloth in the laundry basket.

He was extremely disappointed by this, he didn't wanna remove his cum from her body. He wanted Sam to keep his seeds inside, he wanted to fill her up with his babies.

But all he could do was pull himself away from her, and get out of the room.

_Life sucks._

*********************************************

A year later Dean was in college now and was studying mechanical engineering, he loved studying about engines and stuff so he decided to pursue this field of engineering. He always wanted to be a mechanic, but he couldn't because he was gonna have responsibilities of the king in future. He didn't mind it, as long as Sam was by his side he could handle anything.

Sam was thirteen now and it was time for her to junior prom and Mark asked her to go with him, Sam agreed.

That evening she came home excited and ran towards Dean's room to tell him that one of the hottest guys asked her out for prom.

Dean was working on his engineering project when Sam barged in. She said "Dee, you won't believe who asked me out for prom". Dean almost forgot about prom, as she reminded him, the idea of his sister going with someone else was getting on his nerves. 

He asked, trying to control his anger "Who?", she said "Mark, he is the captain of the junior lacrosse team, he is so hot. He asked me in front of all the cheerleaders. You should've seen Danneel and Genevieve's faces, they were so jealous". 

Dean was least interested in hearing about Sam's new hottest guy. _He was Sam's hottest guy._

He said "Great, have fun" and went back to working on his project.

For the next few days Dean ignored Sam and she noticed it. She didn't know what was wrong with Dean but she was worried.

One day she cornered him and asked "What's going on with you?". Dean pretended like he has no idea what she's talking about and asked "What?". She asked "Why are you ignoring me?", Dean said "Don't flatter yourself Sam, I am not ignoring you. I am just busy".

She threw a bitchface and said "Busy my ass, and since when do you call me Sam. You are definitely pissed at me". 

Dean yelled at her "Fine I am pissed at you, so what?", he gazed daggers at her and her eyes watered. 

She looked at him with her doe puppy dog eyes for a while and then started sobbing. Dean immediately felt guilty about yelling and pulled her in for a hug. He said "I am sorry, I am not pissed, just busy". He rubbed her back until her sobs calmed down.

**********************************************

As prom night was approaching, Dean's insecurities were too. He needed to somehow stop Sam from going with someone else, he couldn't risk Sam having sex with some stupid Mark, whatever.

He was working his brains off to find out a way to ruin Sam's prom night without getting noticed. Then a plan clicked in his head.

He went to his dad's room and from John's stash, pulled out a packet of cigarettes. 

But he was gonna wait till prom day, so that Sammy doesn't have enough time to look for another date.

On the afternoon of prom he discretely went to the playground and slipped the pack of cigarettes into Mark's bag.

Later that evening Dean called Mark's landline, hoping one of his parents would pick up. 

Mark's dad picked up the phone, Mr. Pellegrino was one of the most scariest dads one could ever have. Dean was so glad he picked up. Dean said "Hey Mr. Pellegrino, I am a friend of Mark's. I gave my math notebook to him a few days ago and I need it back. I know he is busy getting ready for prom, so do you mind looking for the notebook so that I can come and get it". Mr. Pellegrino said "Sure" and left the receiver down without hanging up as he opened Mark's bag. 

Dean was keenly listening to any kind of sound from the other side of the phone. It was quiet for a while, then a loud scream "MARK". Dean hung up and laughed hard holding his stomach. He couldn't believe it actually worked, now there was no way in hell Mr. Pellegrino was letting Mark go to the prom.

_Mission Accomplished._

Sam was getting ready for her first dance, she wore a chiffon light pink string dress, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, revealing her pale and swan like long neck. She looked gorgeous.

Dean came to her room and leaned against the door, he just stared at her for a while. Savouring her beauty.

She noticed him and smiled. She swirled around in her dress and asked "So? How do I look?". Dean said honestly "Most beautiful thing I have ever seen". 

Sam smirked and said "I know jerk, I am the hottest". Dean's eyes were still roaming all over her body as he said "You are, bitch".

His gaze broke as Sam's phone rang. She picked it up and a moment later he noticed her smile fade away. As she turned sadder, he felt a guilty pleasure and smirked at his smartness. 

Sam hung up and looked up at Dean with a kicked puppy look. Dean went closer to her and acted oblivious, he cupped her neck and asked "What is it Sammy?". She said "Mark is not coming, he is grounded". 

Dean used all his strength to control his maniac laughter and asked "What? Why?". Sam said "His dad got cigarettes from his bag. He doesn't even smoke, probably one of his friends played prank on him".

Dean tried to sound empathic and said "I am sorry Sam, what are you gonna do now?". Sam said "I don't know, my first prom is ruined" her eyes watered. Dean pulled her close for a hug and said "Hey hey, don't cry, I understand it matters a lot to you. So I think I am gonna take you there".

Sam pulled back and looked at him in shock "But Dee, don't you have project work to do?". Dean sighed and said "I do but I don't wanna hear you whine about prom all night, so lets just get it over with". Sam smiled and hugged him close "Thank you Dee, you are the best big brother ever".

Dean smirked. 

_He is._


	7. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam to the prom.

Dean was so excited to take Sammy to the prom, he got dressed in his best tuxedo and spiked his hair to look even more sexy. 

He walked her to the Impala and opened the door for her. Sam raised her eyebrows looking at him and said "That's so gentlemanly of you, my prince". Dean's face got covered in his goofy shit eating grin, hearing this and he said "Anything for you princess" and got in the car.

They were looking beautiful together, sexiest couple at the prom. But Sammy wasn't gonna slow dance with him, he is her friggin' brother. But this didn't discourage Dean, maybe while dancing he could just cut in the middle and Sam won't be able to deny him one dance. He is optimistic.

Sam danced with her friends on all the fun dancing tracks, Dean danced with them too. They had so much fun together. But then the slow romantic songs started, everyone joined their dates to dance and eventually kiss. Dean was just standing next to Sam, trying to figure out a way to ask her and make it sound platonic. But before Dean could ask anything, Sam whined "Man, this song is so cheesy, I might throw up". Dean laughed and said "Come on" and pulled her to dance.

He couldn't hold her too close, there were too many people who were specifically taking pictures of the prince and the princess dancing together. He wanted to though, it was really hard to control himself when she smelled so good. He just wanted to slip his hand in the string of her dress and pull. He wants to fuck her again.

It's been so long since the last time he fucked her, he tried to convince her to drink more but she hates the taste of alcohol. 

********************************************

After a few dances, Dean stood on the sides doing jello shots, while Sam danced with her friends.

Oh god he was so desperate, he needed to have sex with his baby sister. 

There were like twenty girls eyeing Dean all night, but he was just not interested. He danced with them but he couldn't care less about them. It felt like, if Dean lets them, they would just rip their clothes off to have Dean in their panties. But only panty Dean wanted to get in was Sam's.

He needed something, anything. If only she would agree to drink. 

The middle school kids managed to get their hands on a few bottles of vodka. Dean thought, if he could somehow get one shot in Sam's system, she would be jacked.

So Dean decided to start drinking game. He announced "Guys, lets play a drinking game. Winner gets to kiss the prom queen or king or both, I don't judge". Everybody cheered.

Everybody started doing shots and Dean couldn't believe there were so many lightweights. He eyed Sam from the corner of his eyes as she laughed and cheered her friends. After a few rounds of watching people throw up he walked over to Sam and said "Hey you should try", Sam threw him a 'go fuck yourself face' and said "You nuts? I hate alcohol". Dean said "Oh come on. Who wants Sam to drink?". Everybody screamed and cheered "Yayyy Sam drink".

Dean smirked and said "Well now you have to". Sam shrugged and said "You owe me" and moved to sit on the stool to get her shots.

Two shots later she started feeling dizzy, Dean stood close to her and rubbed her back. She looked up at him and said "Dee I am not feeli..." she fainted. 

Dean caught her before she could fall on the ground and carried her bridal style. He said "Sorry guys, she is such a lightweight. You guys continue your game, have fun". Everyone nodded and smiled looking at him and continued their game, as he turned to walk out of there.

He carried her to the car and put her on the passenger seat. She was completely out of it.

Dean got in the car and sat on the driver's seat, he looked at her and smirked.

Yeah, he is getting it tonight.

_Finally._


	8. Blood

Dean drove the Impala to the palace, the grin never leaving his face during the ride. 

When they reached the palace, he parked the car and looked at his pleasure toy, lying unconscious and clueless next to him. He smirked then opened the driver's side door and got out of the car.

He opened the passenger's side door and carried Dean inside, bridal style. It was so easy, their parents weren't home and there was no one to question Dean's innocent looking intentions.

He carried his Sammy upstairs to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He stared at her for a few minutes, she is so beautiful. The lights from the streetlight was making her skin glow like an angel in the dark room. 

His mom always said 'Angels are watching over you' whenever she tucked him in bed, when he was a kid. He thought, he is the one watching over his beautiful angel.

A part of him felt that it is wrong, he shouldn't do it. Sammy trusts him more than anybody else. He is the one who should be protecting his little sister, but it looks like she needs protection from him. He felt guilty.

But then he realized that he is not hurting Sam, he is gonna make Sam feel so good. He raised Sam, he protected her all his life, he is the one who carried her out from the prom. Who knows what would have happened if some group of gruff boys got a hold of delicate little Sammy? What if they hurt her? What if they raped her?

_The thought of raping Sammy made his cock ache._

He unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out. He loosened his tie then pulled it off, then he removed his coat and shirt. 

_He wants it, he deserves it, he is gonna get it._

He took his pants and boxers off and climbed up on top of still dressed Sammy. He slid his fingers behind her neck and unknotted the string of her dress. Then he pulled it down and removed it.

She was wearing baby doll pink net bra and matching panties, which were doing absolutely nothing to hide her private parts. He removed her panties and unclipped the front of her bra.

Her breasts sprung free and his mouth watered at the sight. The lights from outside were clinging to the creamy white, perfectly cone shaped tits. He laid his head on her breasts and pressed his cheeks on her nipples, he said softly "I need it Sammy, please let me have it. I love you, I will always protect you, I will do whatever you want, just let me have this". He raised his head and looked up at Sam's still unconscious face.

He covered her areola with his mouth and kitten licked her nipples. It's been so long since he last tasted her, her hard nipples felt overwhelming under his tongue. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and bit gently, looking at her face from below his eyelashes. She didn't make any sound.

Then he pulled away from her nipples and went down until his face was directly over her pussy.

He pulled her folds apart to reveal her beautiful pink little fuckhole. He swiped his tongue over her clit waiting for a response, but there wasn't any. She was out cold.

He felt disappointed by her, unresponsiveness and slid his cock inside her tiny little pussy without any preparation. He pushed in her till he was balls deep inside her.

Then he pulled out, until only the head of his cock was inside, then he pounded back in. He continued his thrusts harder and harder expecting to get a groan out of her. But she didn't.

She didn't make a sound or moan or squirm, this was annoying him very much so he decided to go as hard as he could. 

He held her hips and used all of his body strength to abuse her thirteen year old delicate little pussy. 

She whined in pain and the sound went straight to Dean's cock and he came deep inside her. He pulled out and lifted her hips to watch his cum seep out of her pussy.

Something was wrong, his cum was dark. He reached out for the lamp and turned it on.

It was blood, she was bleeding, he made her bleed.

He felt a flash of guilt and panic run through his veins, how could he hurt his Sammy? his delicate little Sammy.

But the next moment his guilt turned into a sense of guilty pleasure. He gave her, her first period.

He watched her delicate little abused fuckhole as the blood mixed with cum seeped out. Then he pulled himself away from her and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

He cleaned her up and carried her to her room, then he slowly put her bra, panty and her string dress back on her. Then he put a blanket over her and left.

He came back to his room put the towel and the bed sheet in the laundry basket. 

He spread fresh sheets and laid on the bed. He felt bad about hurting her, but now his baby sister was truly a woman.


	9. Innocent Pleasure

Next morning Dean woke up early but just laid on the bed for about an hour thinking about last night. He took a deep breath remembering the feeling of his baby sister spread out under him. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable and completely at his mercy. He jerked off to the memory.

After that he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stood under the hot stream of water and thought about his actions. He was way to rough on Sam, she is the most delicate girl he has ever seen and it was his job to keep her safe. But he lost his mind and made his decisions using his downstairs brain.   
He decided that two shots of vodka was too much for lightweight Sammy, so next time they are gonna stick to beer. That way it would be easier to get a moan out of her.

Just the thought about fucking her next time, pushed him to the edge and he was hard again, in a jiffy. 

He wrapped his palm and fingers around his cock and started stroking. He thought about how it would feel to fuck Sammy during her periods, her pussy would be extremely sensitive and soft. It would be slick with blood all the time. He would pound into her extra delicate pussy and his cock would get covered in blood, then he would cum deep inside her.

It was a different kind of pleasure that came from the thought of his cum mixing with her blood. Thinking about this made his entire body spasm, his orgasm started to build as his finger tips and toe tips started tingling. He came squeezing his hands into fists as he felt guilty about getting off using such a filthy thought. But god it was worth it, the dirty thought gave him, one of his most intense orgasm.

He punched his fist on the shower wall.

*********************************************

He came downstairs and started to prepare omelettes for himself and Sammy. He placed two plates on the dining table and decided to wake Sammy up.

Just when he turned to go upstairs he saw Sammy coming down. She was already showered and dressed but looked a bit tired. 

Dean smiled and said "Mornin' Sammy", Sam pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said "I got my periods". Dean pretended to be surprised and raised his eyebrows, he said "So you are a girl after all". Sam smacked his arm and walked to the table.

She sat down and started eating her omelette as Dean joined her.

She said "My stomach hurts, it feels like I was pounded with something and my groin feels like it has been ripped apart". Dean shrugged and made a grossed out face saying "Woah Sammy, brother sister boundaries. I am seriously not interested in knowing about your girly parts". Sam threw a bitchface and continued eating as Dean adjusted in his seat to hide his rock hard erection.

*********************************************

After breakfast, they placed the dishes on the sink and Sam said "I am not going to school today, my stomach hurts too much". Dean rolled his eyes and said "Fine, princess just sleep and have fun. I have to submit my project today so I am gonna go, I will try to come home early. Till then try to stay alive" he smirked. Sam punched him and smiled, she said "Good luck with your project" and he left.

*********************************************

That day, Dean didn't waste time with anyone. After his project submission, Jeremy, Cas, Felicia and his other friends invited him to hang out with them at the cafeteria but he just said that his sister is sick and his parents are not home, so he needs to leave. His friends bought chocolates and gave it to Dean to give it to Sam. Cas said "Tell her we said get well soon", Dean said "Sure man, thanks" and left.

He reached the palace and saw Sam sprawled on the couch watching Doctor who. She was holding her stomach and it was clear that she was in extreme pain. 

Dean walked to the couch and sat next to her, lifting her legs and resting it on his lap. He gently stroked her legs with one hand and placed the other hand over her tummy.

He asked "Still hurting?", Sam just nodded and pouted. Dean said "Come on lets go upstairs, I will give you a massage and a belly rub, kitten" he smirked and winked. Sam smiled a pained smile and slowly got up the couch and followed Dean upstairs.

Dean entered her bedroom and quickly spread a towel on the bed, he brought body oil from her dresser and asked her to lay down on her tummy. She slowly walked to the bed and did as she was told.

Dean lifted her top and lowered her shorts a bit so that her waist was exposed. He traced the smooth and silky skin with his hands then he pulled her legs apart slightly to sit between them.

He poured a generous amount of oil on his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm up the oil a bit. 

Then he brought his hands down on her waist and started caressing and massaging gently. His hands slipped under her t-shirt, over her bra and traced the waist band of her shorts. It was such an amazing feeling that Sam was consensually letting him touch her. 

Then he got a bit bold and asked her "Hey, you know if you take your shirt off it would be easier for me to massage your back". Sam said "It's fine, just do my waist". 

Dean bit his lips, he felt rage rushing through his nerves as she denied it. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his anger down a bit. He decided to ask her again "Come on Sammy, I am doing this to make you feel less pain". Sam sighed and said "Fine" and got up to pull her t-shirt above her head. She threw the shirt on the bed and laid back down. Now she was just wearing her bra and Dean couldn't be happier.

His hands traced all over her back, he couldn't decide where to touch her. He tried to calm down so that Sammy doesn't realize his intensions. His erection was now hard enough to cut diamonds and was pressing uncomfortably against his fly.

Then without thinking, he unclipped her bra.

Sam got up quickly in shock and the bra rolled upwards, exposing the side view of her tits to Dean. Dean's pupils were blown wide as he saw the cream coloured breasts hanging and dark perky nipples pointing forwards. 

Sam quickly covered her breasts with one hand and tried to pull the bra down with another hand. 

It wasn't working and Dean watched her in amusement as she tried.

Sam yelled at him "What the hell Dean?" still trying. Dean said "Hey I didn't do it on purpose, your bra's clip is too small. It opened the moment I touched it".

_Great Dean, blame the bra._

Sam rolled her eyes and said "Shut up, now help me clip it back". 

Dean took impossibly long to pull the bra down, brushing the back of his hand a couple of times over the soft and supple flesh. She tried as much as she could to hide her breasts, but her arms were too thin to cover her huge c-cups.

Finally Dean clipped her bra and said "Wear proper bras Sammy, these are too unsafe, what if it happened in front of someone else?" sounding like a concerned big brother. She rolled her eyes and said "Come on, who is gonna give me a massage besides you?" she smirked and put on her t-shirt.

Dean's cock twitched hearing this, he was amazed at how much his baby sister trusted him. He just wanted her to stay innocent forever like she is.

_Be an innocent little fuck hole for him._

_Only him._


	10. Crossing Limits

A few weeks later, Mark's punishment was over so he decided to take Sam on a party and make up for bailing on her, on prom day. Maybe finally get laid.

So that day during recess he fixed his shirt, messed his hair a bit and approached Sam.

He said "Hey Sam, I just wanted to apologize for bailing on you", Sam smiled and said "It's okay Mark, I went with Dean". Mark said "I am sorry you had to go to your first prom with your brother", Sam said "My brother is pretty cool, I had fun". Mark said "Yes of course he is but I wanted to make up for what I did. Please just... Will you go out with me tonight?". Sam's face lightened up, she asked "Sure, where?". Mark said "It's my brother Michael's eighteenth birthday party, everybody is coming. I was wondering if you would go with me, it's gonna be a late nighter" he smirked and winked and Sam could see what he meant. She blushed and said "Sounds like fun". He gave her the card and said "I will pick you up at eight" and left, Sam sighed in pleasure.

_She was finally gonna loose her virginity._

*********************************************

Sam couldn't wait to tell Dean about it, if everyone was coming so probably Dean got the card too. He would be so jealous to know that she was gonna loose his virginity before him. She couldn't wait to rub it in his face.

*********************************************

She entered the palace and stormed into Dean's room, he was watching Speed 2: Cruise Control on his laptop.

He removed his headphones as Sam said "Guess who is loosing her virginity tonight". Dean stared at her then smirked and said "Belladonna?", Sam rolled her eyes and said "Shut up idiot, me". Dean's eyes ripped open and he squeezed his fingers into a fist as she continued "I am gonna fuck Mark tonight" she looked so happy and excited. Why can't she be so excited about fucking him? 

He forged a smile and said "Great, don't forget to use protection". Sam shrugged "Don't forge smile, I know you are jealous". Dean froze hearing this, does she know?

But then Sam said "You are sooo jealous because I am loosing my virginity first" with a goofy grin pasted on her face.

Dean sighed, he was glad she didn't know. He said "I am not a virgin anymore, I lost it a few weeks back". Sam's jaw dropped and she punched his arm, saying "What the fuck jerk, why didn't you tell me?". Dean rubbed his arm and said "What? I am not gonna discuss my sex life with my friggin' bitch of a sister. Boundaries Sammy".

Sam threw a bitchface and said "You just wait, I am gonna catch up with you tonight". Dean said "Yeah, good for you. Only got Mark huh". Sam stared at him in confusion and said "What is that supposed to mean?". Dean said "Nothing it's just that Mark is not that hot", Sam punched him again and said "He is hot, you are just jealous, who did you fuck anyways?". Dean said "Oh please, he is nothing compared to Amara". Sam's jaw dropped and she said "You fucked Amara. She's way older than you dude, she is your professor" Dean smirked and said "She is and I fucked her". 

Sam was dumbfounded "Wow dude, you win. I have no idea how you managed that but good job". 

_Dean was confident that she would never find out about his lie, she could never go and ask the professor about this. If he said the name of one of his friends then nosy Sammy would just go and ask them. Professor was a good choice._

**********************************************

That evening Sam wore a pretty and easy to take off black string dress, she was gonna go with Mark. Dean was damn pissed at this so he decided to call Lisa and ask her if she would go with him. Lisa was currently single, so she agreed quickly.

Sam was ready and was looking absolutely gorgeous for Mark and Dean's blood was boiling.

There was no way in hell he was gonna let him fuck her, so he did only thing he could.

He picked up his phone and called Crowley.

_A few months back Cas took Dean to a rave party and there they met a guy named Crowley, selling drugs. He never supported drugs but he had no other choice. Crowley was the only reliable guy who would sell drugs. Dean couldn't risk ruining his reputation by buying drugs from unreliable vendors, so he thought that Crowley was his best option._

So he swallowed his guilt and called Crowley.


	11. Soulless Sins

Crowley answered saying "King here, how may I help you", Dean rolled his eyes and said "Crowley, it's Dean". Crowley smirked and said "And what might the young prince need from me?".

Dean said "You know what".

Crowley said "Meet me in hell in thirty minutes" and hung up.

Hell was a dark alley behind a shady bar. 

Dean went there and waited for Crowley to show up.

About twenty minutes later Crowley came and said "So innocent little squirrel buying from the king of hell. Hahh shocker". Dean said "Shut up Crowley, do you have it or not?". Crowley smirked and said "I always have it, question is how much are you willing to pay?". Dean said "How much do you want?".

Crowley bit his lips and said "Since you are a first timer, and I am so generous, so umm ten roofies for fifty". Dean said "What? You nuts. I ain't paying fifty". Crowley said "Alright" and turned to walk away.

Dean couldn't let him go, Sam was already at the party. He couldn't risk anything so he decided to agree and said "Fine".

He bought ten pills and drove straight to the party. _Forgetting to pick Lisa up._

He was already at the party when Lisa called "Hey are you coming or not". Dean pressed his lips together in embarrassment and said "I am so sorry Lis, I am already at the party. I had some work nearby, so I came here early. Could you take a cab?". Lisa sighed and said "Fine" and hung up.

Dean started looking around for Sam in the crowd of dancing teenagers. Mr. Edlund and his wife, Amara _Dean's professor by the way_ left for their vacation and let their older son Michael throw his birthday party alone.

It was a hardcore rave party with teens doing tequila shots and smoking weed.

The earthy smell of pot, filling up his lungs as he walked around and looked for his baby girl.

Then he saw the two of them moving up the stairs. He quickly took two jello shots and discretely slipped a pill each and climbed up the stairs as fast as he could.

He called her from behind and she turned, Mark turned as well. Dean smiled and said "Good luck for your first time" and he offered them the jello shots. Sam smiled ear to ear seeing Dean so supportive of her and said "Thanks Dee", Mark smiled too and they both took their shots. 

After they finished drinking, they entered the bedroom and closed the door as Dean stood outside. He wondered how long the pill would take to show it's effect. 

Five minutes later, he couldn't control himself anymore, he looked around to make sure that everyone was too stoned to notice and turned the knob. He slowly entered and saw both of them passed out on the bed, half naked.

Guess they couldn't even undress themselves properly.

Dean locked the door behind him and walked towards the bed. He unzipped his fly and his cock sprung free out of the slit in his boxers.

He pushed Mark to the other side of his professor's king sized bed and climbed on top of his Sammy. 

He took off her clothes completely and lined his cock with her pussy. He looked down at her face, she looked so innocent and clueless. Dean smirked and said "Sammy, you are mine. I can't let anyone else have what's mine" and he pushed in without preparation.

He pounded into her ruthlessly, only thinking about his own pleasure. He looked down at her neglected breasts and decided to fuck it up.

He leaned downwards and pulled her left nipple between his teeth and bit harder than he wanted to. Sam whined in pain but he didn't stop. He continued to bite and scratch her delicate nipple with his teeth and continued to pound into her pussy.

He lifted his head and looked down at her abused red nipple, he was satisfied with his masterpiece and decided to fuck up the other one.

He ruined her breasts, covered them in dark purple hickeys and he was sure that her nipples were gonna hurt like fuck.

He was already close after fucking up her delicate tits, so he increased his thrusts and came deep inside her pussy, biting back a scream.

He pushed his cum as deep as it would go then pulled out.

He watched his cum seep out of her pussy and wet her thighs.

He grinned at the sight in front of him and tucked his cock back in his pants.

He left Sam in that condition, without cleaning her up. Then he undressed Mark and laid him next to her, so that it looks like Mark fucked her.

Then he quietly walked to the door and opened it slowly, peeking out to see if anyone's there.

Everyone was too busy smoking or fucking on the floor, to notice. He discretely got out of the master bedroom and joined the crowd. A few minutes later Lisa arrived at the party and joined him. Cas and Meg continued to make out on the couch as Dean and Lisa smoked Marihuana.


	12. Innocent Comforts

A few hours later, it was almost dawn and all of them were passed out on the floor or couch. 

Dean was sprawled on the couch on top of Lisa, while Cas was half lying on the floor with Meg.

Sam woke up and found Mark lying next to her, they were both completely naked. That's when she noticed the sharp pain in her chest.

She gently touched her nipples and whined at the burning sensation. Mark did this to her.

She got up from the bed and put on her dress, she couldn't wear her bra it hurt too much so she put it in her purse and got downstairs.

She found Dean passed out on the couch and assumed he was too stoned to drive anyways, so she just decided to leave on her own.

*********************************************

A few hours later Dean finally woke up, he shrivelled his nose in disappointment seeing Lisa, then he remembered Sam.

He jumped and ran upstairs. Everyone woke up hearing his rush.

He opened the master bedroom door and saw Mark sleeping on the bed, alone.

He rushed towards the bed and slapped Mark awake, and yelled "Where's Sam?". Mark said "Wha..?" scratching his neck.

Dean pushed Mark, back on the bed and ran downstairs, he was now literally panicking.

He thought _What if someone found Sam in naked and drugged condition? What if someone raped her? ***someone other than him of course***_

He rushed out towards the parking lot and saw his baby was still there. He pulled his phone out and tried Sam's number but she didn't pick up. 

Few days ago he turned on Sam's GPS, _Not in a stalkery way but in a concerned big brother way. He was not her stalker. Oh come on._

So he traced her phone at home.

He got home as fast as he could, hoping to find his baby sister there and not just her phone.

He rushed upstairs and was about to enter her room when he froze.

Sam was standing in front of the mirror, completely naked. It seemed like she was staring at her abused body and crying.

Dean knocked the already open door and entered. Sam quickly wrapped a towel around her.

Dean moved closer to her and asked making a clueless face "What's wrong Sam?". Sam buried her face in Dean's chest and started sobbing hard, "I made a huge mistake Dee". 

Dean gently rubbed her back and tried to control his grin and asked "What happened?". 

Sam continued between sobs "Mark fucked me so hard, my entire body is covered in bite marks. It hurts so much Dee". She rubbed her face on his chest as he pulled her closer.

Dean gently guided her to the bed and slowly helped her sit. He said "Take off your towel".

Sam looked at him in confusion. 

Dean threw a bitchface and said "Sammy, I am your big brother, let me see what that bastard did". Sam nodded and removed the towel.

She sat completely naked in front of Dean as he tried to hide his erection and the hungry wolf look from his face.

He gently swirled his thumbs over her nipples and she whined in pain, throwing her head back.

She said "It hurts Dean". 

Dean looked at her as she rested her back on the pillow against the headboard. Dean gently touched her nipples again and said "I will make it better Sammy". Sam said "My body looks so ruined, it's covered in scratches and bruises. I feel dirty". 

Dean shrivelled his nose in disgust and anger, _He wouldn't have done it if only she would've let him have her. It's her fault. She should've given him what he wanted his entire life, she should have never thought about being with another man. He is her one and only man._

He said "I am sorry it happened Sammy" and gently fondled her breasts. 

Sam said "I wanted my first time to be special, but I got raped". She started crying again. Dean hugged her tight pressing his chest against her aching breasts. She whined "Aahhh Dean it hurts". 

Dean pulled away and said "Let me make it better Sammy", then without warning he covered his mouth over her areola.

Sam was shocked at this but it felt so good, his wet mouth was soothing the burning sensation of her nipples. She moaned and said "Dean you shouldn't... ah". Dean pulled back slightly, a thin string of spit joining her nipples to his mouth. He spoke while his lips gently rubbed against her nipples "Saliva will soothe your pain Sammy, I am your big brother, it's my job to take care of you, so let me".

Sam didn't say anything else, she was convinced with Dean's 'innocent' intentions and just leaned back.

Dean continued gently suckling and licking her nipples as she moaned and relaxed under his touch, feeling safe.

After a while Dean felt a bit more bold and slowly slipped his fingers between her folds.

Sam jerked her eyes open and sat up, looking at him in confusion.

Dean said "Does it hurt there as well?". 

Sam said "Yeah, but I think I feel better now. I am gonna put on some clothes" she got up from the bed and covered herself with the towel.

Dean felt cock blocked but he didn't wanna risk anything so he decided to go to his room and jerk off.

He got up from the bed and started walking towards the door when Sam called her from behind.

He turned and Sam said "Thanks Dee, I really liked it. I feel much better now". 

Dean nodded and turned to leave.

As soon as he got out of the room he couldn't control his grin anymore. 

_She liked it._

She fuckin' liked it.


	13. Sins and Temptations

Sammy never told anyone about Mark because she knew it would cause so much controversy about her family. People were just aching for a piece of gossip about the royal family.

Dean knew Sammy would never risk her family's reputation so he never worried about leaving his cum inside her.

Days passed by and Dean fucked Sam by getting her drunk. He never tried to drug her again, he didn't want to risk her health until it was an emergency.

Sam kept her distance from Mark and the poor guy had no idea what he did to get ignored by Sam like that.

Sam stayed lonely and depressed most of the time at school, she felt comfortable only around Dean. She felt at home under Dean's warm and comforting touch.

She thought about that night all the time, after that son of a cunt hurt her, Dean was so gentle with her. He gently licked her nipples and his wet touch took all the pain away.

She wanted him to touch her again, she wanted him to touch more than just her nipples. 

_She wanted Dean to fuck her._

What kind of sick fuck wants to fuck their own blood? If Dean finds out about her intentions he would probably run for the hills. 

But she needed it, she wanted Dean to make love to her, she wanted him to say sweet nothings in her ears. She wanted Dean to wake up next to her every morning like they did when they were little, just without clothes.

She thought about telling Dean about her feelings, but then she thought, it would kill her if she loses him.

So she kept her feelings buried inside and thought about trying to seduce him.

**********************************************

That night Sam completely made up her mind to change Dean thoughts about stupid brother sister boundaries and personal space. She was gonna end his incest phobia.

*********************************************

Next morning Sam pulled her adorable puppy dog eyes and approached Dean, she said "Dee I am still not over what happened that night, I think I need a vacation. Lets go somewhere, just you and I".

Dean's face lightened up and he said "Sure Sammy, lets go to Hawaii". Sam was glad Dean agreed so easily, it's like he wanted it too.

Oh she wishes he wanted it too.

********************************************

In Hawaii, Sam wore her tiniest bikini and exposed her breasts as much as she could in front of Dean. She would get wet in the sea and flaunt her pokey nipples to Dean.

She noticed on several occasions that Dean was staring at her breasts. She knew he could see the dark of her areola through the thin fabric.

That night she decided to wear nothing but an extremely thin threadbare t-shirt for watching TV with Dean.

They cuddled on the couch and watched Doctor who as she pressed her breasts for the millionth time against his chest.

She noticed he pulled her closer and touched her every chance he got. Maybe mission successful, maybe he wants her too.

Later that night, they decided to go for a walk. When they were walking along the beach side by side, suddenly Sam turned and blocked his way.

Dean looked confused as Sam spoke "Dee I wanna say something to you", Dean said "What is it Sammy?".

Sam took a deep breath and said "Dean after what happened that night, I figured there is no one I could trust. I thought Mark was a good guy but... I realized that you are the only guy I could trust. I... I love you Dee". Dean smiled and said "I love you too Sammy".

Sam bit her lips and said "I mean... I am in... I am in love with you" she looked down and closed her eyes waiting for a punch maybe.

Dean couldn't believe his ears, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped hearing this. His doll was in love with him, his angel loved him back. 

He couldn't believe whether he was dreaming or he died and was in heaven. 

He gently cupped Sam face and she opened her eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then crashed their lips together.

Dean gently swiped his tongue over her lower lip and she opened at once. He took the opportunity and thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, tracing every inch of her mouth.

He pulled her close, pressing her breasts against his chest as he continued to explore each other's mouth. 

They pulled away panting and Dean said "You wanna umm... ", Sam smirked and said "Take my virginity away in the truest sense, show me how good it feels". Dean didn't have to be told twice, he picked Sam up and carried her inside.

He threw her on the couch and tore her clothes apart, then he pulled some body lotion and poured it all over her wet pussy. He said "I am gonna make you mine, baby girl" and pushed his finger in.

Sam moaned at the unknown amazing feeling, she said "Fuck me Dee, I want your cock in me, fuck me hard".

Dean thrusted three fingers in her pussy hearing this and said "Oh I will Sammy", then he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and into her hole. 

She squirmed and whined at the emptiness of her pussy and yelled "Dee please". Dean didn't waste another moment and thrusted his thick cock in her pussy.

She moaned at the stretch of her delicate little pussy as Dean continued to pound into her.

He finger fucked her ass side by side as he fucked her pussy.

He sucked her nipples and she raised her chest towards his mouth.

Dean laughed and said "Look at you, so beautiful, getting fucked by me". He continued sucking and licking as he fucked both her holes.

Sam moaned and came screaming his name as he hit her A-spot over and over again. The sound of his name coming out of his baby sister's mouth pushed him to the edge and he came deep inside her, pushing his cum as far inside as it would go.

The stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding each other with Dean's cock inside her pussy and his head resting on her breasts.

_Dean still couldn't believe it worked out so easily. He got what he wanted his entire life, Sam was his, she trusted him, she loved him._

_She was never gonna find out what he did._

_He was glad he fucked her so hard that night, he couldn't believe his sin turned into his greatest temptation._

_Sam was his._


	14. The lucky one... The only one

They kept their affair a secret.

They couldn't risk their parents finding out and sending Sam to some boarding school.

They were waiting for the day when Dean became the king, then he could easily claim Sammy and no one could do anything about it.

Till then they would enjoy each other in private.

*

Every night, when the king and queen were asleep, Dean would quietly sneak into Sam's room. 

He would wake sleeping Sammy up and fuck her hard, until she passed out again. Then he would fuck her some more. He would fill her up with cum, up to the brim and plug the cum inside.

He wanted to make Sammy pregnant so badly, but he knew it wasn't gonna happen because Sam was on pills. But it didn't stop him from filling her up.

He would suck on her breasts while she would moan around the bright red ball gag, Dean bought just for her.

Dean would rub his cock all over her face. He would circle his cock over her mouth, stretched around the ball gag. 

Then he would remove the gag and stuff her mouth full of cock.

He would fuck her face and cum down her throat. Sam would hungrily swallow everything, and lick his cock clean.

*

Years went by and it was time for Dean's coronation.

John and Mary asked him if he had a girlfriend, whom he would wanna make his queen.

Dean said "I do and I am planning on announcing her name after my coronation". 

John and Mary were glad that their son was ready to get married but they wanted to know whether she was royal blood or not because according to them, non royalties didn't deserve to carry a king's heir.

Dean assured them that she was pure royal blood and the most beautiful princess he has ever seen. His parents couldn't be more happy hearing this. They were sure that their son chose an amazing princess as their daughter in law.

*

Dean got coroneted as King Dean and were all enjoying the after party. Princesses of many kingdoms attended the party in hopes of wooing King Dean.

Dean was standing with Sam, having a drink when he decided that it was the right time. Sam was terrified but Dean assured her that it's gonna be okay, he will always take care of her.

Dean grabbed the mic got on the stage, he announced "Hello everyone, thank you so much for being here and supporting me". The crowd cheered saying "Long live King Dean".

Dean continued "I have a very important announcement to make". Mary held John's hand in excitement, she said smiling brightly "He is gonna say the name of our future daughter in law. I wonder which one she is?" she said to John directing towards all the princesses. John wrapped his arm around Mary and said "I am sure she is the most wonderful of them all" they smiled looking at each other.

Dean continued "I am gonna announce the name of my bride and your future queen. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen". All the princess waited in anticipation, wondering which one of them was the lucky one.

Dean took a pause staring at the crowd. There was pin drop silence, everybody was waiting to know the name of the future king. He smirked and said "The love of my life, Sam Winchester" directing his hand towards Sam.

The crowd cheered for a moment then pin drop silence of shock took over again.

John and Mary's eyes widened in disbelieve _Did Dean just called out his sister's name?_

Dean got off the stage and walked towards his Sammy.

He got on his knees in front of her and pulled out a ring. He said "Sammy, will you marry me?". 

Every eye was stuck on them and Sam was terrified, but Dean's reassuring eyes made her feel safe and she said "Yes, yes I will". Dean put the ring around her finger and pulled her face for a passionate kiss. Everyone watched in utter shock as the brother and sister kissed.

John and Mary were having a really hard time adjusting to the sinful sight, but there was nothing they could do about it. The king chose his queen.

Few days later Dean married Sam despite all the criticisms and made her the queen.

Even though there were many haters but people came around the fact that king Dean loved his sister more than anything.

*

They bought another palace, near the valley and moved in there to start their own family.

Dean made his Sammy pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to twins, Thomas and Justice. 

A boy and a girl, now their family was complete and they lived together happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Your opinions are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
